Orden de ejecución
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Helena es oficial de una prisión de alta seguridad, recinto último de los sentenciados a muerte. Una noche recibe una llamada para llevar a cabo una ejecución de rutina ¿Tendrá el valor para ejecutar al amor que hace poco la arruinó?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM y no busco lucrar con ellos, únicamente busco entretener.**

* * *

Orden de ejecución

Era tarde, demasiado para su gusto.

Caminó tan aprisa como sus adoloridos pies se lo permitían luego de bailar parte de la noche, al dar la vuelta en una esquina su pie se dobló deteniéndola de golpe

–Maldita sea– se recargó en la pared y se quitó los zapatos andando descalza el resto del camino.

Estaba enojada con su jefe, eran las 5 de la mañana y se dirigía a su trabajo en plena semana de vacaciones.

Los enormes muros de la prisión de Máxima Seguridad se vislumbraban imponentes en el horizonte, una vez que se vio cerca la oficial alentó su paso sucumbiendo al ardor que sentía en sus pies provocado por los tacones que no sabía usar aún.

–Oficial Harper, abran la puerta– dijo mostrando su identificación, el guardia la miró de pies a cabeza en un segundo, alzó una ceja extrañado por su actual apariencia; Abrigo largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, maquillaje cargado y algo desgastado y sus pies descalzos cuyos zapatos colgaban de los dedos de su mano izquierda –¿Qué no escuchó? Abra la puerta ya– exigió cuando se sintió observada de más.

Las puertas de pesado acero blindado se abrieron dejando pasar a la castaña, antes de pararse en la oficina de Kennedy dio una visita al baño para alinearse un poco, las ropas que llevaba no eran las más indicadas pero bien, su jefe tampoco se esperó a que la señorita pudiera cambiarse pues le exigió su inmediata presencia en la oficina. Lavó su rostro quitando todo rastro de maquillaje, lo secó y alació su alborotado cabello, un último vistazo al espejo y lucía mejor, más fresca y aseada.

–Adelante.

–Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué quieres? – Leon quitó la vista del archivo que leía para ver a Helena

–Esa no es forma de responderle a tu superior– la reprendió

–Llamar a las 5 de la mañana sabiendo que estoy de vacaciones, tampoco lo es– contestó de forma seca, Leon dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio para encararla, al igual que el guardia de la puerta arqueó su ceja cuando vio su ropa

–¿Por qué vienes vestida así?

–Estaba en una fiesta.

–¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

–En casa, no me diste tiempo para poder cambiarme ya que querías verme inmediatamente– respondió altanera y cruzándose de brazos, el rubio suspiró resignado sobando su sien para no estallar con su insolente subordinada.

–De acuerdo, pasaré de largo esto, vayamos al grano– tomó de nuevo la carpeta que leía antes de que ella llegara –Hace unas horas transfirieron a una prisionera, su ejecución era ayer pero intentó escapar.

–¿Qué hizo?

–Intentar matar a los oficiales que la custodiaban también atacó a sus compañeras hiriendo a una de ella de gravedad. Según los informes médicos padece Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad.

–Vaya pero ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo? Si no recuerdas, la semana pasada extendí mi permiso de vacaciones.

–Porque estás en la cuerda floja, Helena. Los superiores ya saben de tus problemas con la bebida y dudan ya de tu capacidad, quieren echarte a patadas y por eso te pedí que vinieras– molesta reparó en defenderse

–Yo no tengo problemas con nada– Leon inevitablemente soltó una risita burlona

–Has llegado con aliento alcohólico, varios ya lo hemos detectado. Si no lo tomas tus vacaciones serán permanentes– sentenció el rubio.

Lena apretó la mandíbula, era cierto que su vida no iba de lo mejor; después de que su novia la engañó y la dejó comenzó a desatender su trabajo y su vida personal desbordando sus inquietudes en el alcohol y el cigarro y pensó, dentro de su egoísmo que podría manejarlo y que nadie se daría cuenta de ello. Grave error.

–Si no lo entiendes te lo diré así, estoy salvando tu maldito trasero. Eres buena elemento, no lo eches a perder por berrinches de niña malcriada– meditó, por mucho que le doliera su jefe tenía razón, se estaba comportando como idiota, como una vil mocosa que no podía superar el primer amor.

Resignada y con el orgullo herido recibió la carpeta leyendo el informe de la prisionera en cuestión, al abrirlo sintió un vuelco en el estómago, parpadeó un par de veces incrédula que lo que tenía en sus manos; homicidio culposo de su novio e intento de homicidio en segundo grado eran los cargos, la chica en cuestión era Ada Wong, esa mujer por la que su vida se estaba echando a perder.

–La ejecución fue agendada para hoy a las ocho en punto. Ve a los vestidores y arréglate– ordenó.

.

.

.

.

Helena salió de la ducha con la mente un poco más despejada. Caminó al casillero para sacar el uniforme de repuesto que tenía resguardado, se colocó su camisa, abrochó sus pantalones, hacía con cuidado el nudo a su corbata rectificando en su reflejo que ésta luciera derecha y una vez lista sólo ajustó el cinturón de su camisola. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj, 07:45, sintió sus ojos mojarse y una lágrima resbaló, con un rápido movimiento la secó, soltó un suspiro

–Hora de irnos.

Abrieron la reja, los oficiales se acercaron a la pelinegra levantándola de golpe de su cama

–¿Por qué son tan rudos? – colocaron las esposas en sus muñecas y pies limitando su movilidad por si se le ocurría huir

–¿Está lista la prisionera?

–Afirmativo– la tomaron de los hombros y comenzaron su andar rumbo al cuarto de ejecuciones.

El sonido hueco de los pasos hicieron eco entre las paredes de concreto, Helena caminaba erguida con paso firme y decidido como en todos sus trabajos seguida de 4 oficiales armados con fusiles, su corazón latía desbocado y con cada paso su cuerpo se sentía más y más pesado. No era la primera vez que encabezaba una ejecución, después de todo trabajaba en una prisión de sentenciados a muerte, dicho pasillo lo había recorrido millones de veces pero ésta vez fue diferente. El camino se le hizo largo, casi eterno, su mente se desprendió de su cuerpo y voló inevitablemente a esos días donde tomadas de la mano paseaban por la playa o por el parque, recordó esos besos con sabor a menta y esas promesas que jamás pudieron cumplir.

Dobló a la izquierda adentrándose al cuarto, unos últimos pasos al frente y detuvo su marcha mirando a la nada esperando a la sentenciada, del otro lado escuchó la puerta abrirse acompañada del sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas, Helena inspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire seco e insípido.

Ada hizo acto de aparición, analizó el lugar donde pasaría sus últimos minutos de vida con relativa indiferencia hasta que se topó con el rostro familiar de Helena.

Los orbes verde y chocolate se encontraron de nuevo luego de varios meses desatando sentimientos abrumadores

–Lena….– escuchar su voz pronunciar nuevamente su nombre la hizo temblar al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta dificultándole el habla –Amor, no puedes dejarme morir.

–Te dije que la suerte pronto se te acabaría– contestó la castaña citando la frase propia de su abuela, entre gritos desesperados y algunas maldiciones Ada fue atada a un poste para llevar a cabo el proceso, la hora había llegado.

Tomando valor y fuerzas de quién sabe dónde Helena preparó su voz

–Preparen.

Los hombres rompieron posición firme, alistaron sus armas quitando el seguro de las mismas

–Apunten.

Los cañones se digirieron a Ada que cansada de gritar y no ser escuchada se resignó a mirar indiferente a su ejecutora

–¡Fuego! – indicó firme y con voz autoritaria.

Las detonaciones retumbaron al unísono, las balas volaron por el cuarto dando en el blanco sin compasión, sus oficiales retomaron posición de descanso esperando atentos cualquier otra indicación. Harper observó inmóvil la sangre acumularse pintando el suelo de carmesí

–Pueden retirarse– murmuro autómata. Los hombres obedecieron dejándola completamente sola.

Había terminado el trabajo y no había nadie más alrededor, ya podía quebrarse como quiso hacerlo desde que supo quién era el desdichado que pasaría por sus manos, se deshizo de esa postura recta que logró mantener hasta el último momento y así rompió a llorar importándole poco si llegaban los del servicio forense. Sus piernas se dejaron caer en el frío piso mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer que pese a todo, no pudo dejar de amar.

* * *

 **Hola amigos ¿cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien, yo estoy muy contenta de retomar los fics de RE, sé que debo Amor en tiempos de Internet pero tengan paciencia, debo recordar cómo iba la trama (o sé, soy un asco TnT) mientras tanto les dejo este extraño fic. La inspiración se la puedo atribuir al vídeo "White Robe"del dueto ruso Tatu, llevo unos días fascinada con esa canción y sabía que le quedaría a este par.**

 **No me voy sin antes agradecer a mi querida hermana Rebecca Kuga por ayudarme a plantear la idea. Espero que sea de su agrado y nos estamos viendo.**


End file.
